Our life as a Teenager?
by FearlessZara
Summary: Don and Jess are teenagers; What is going on in there minds in their world. Maybe Even in there high school. What's going to happen to Don and Jess? Find out. told by Don and Jess's POV


**A/N: **I _decided that I was going to make a story when Don and Jess where sixteen. _

…_..Sixteen years old... (Jessica's POV)_

Everyone in this school knows me as the sassy cheerleader; they also know me as the girl who's dad is the cop. Nobody ever see's me as just a normal girl; Well except for Don Flack. He knows the real me, I am right now in school a cheerleader. Like all the other cheerleaders I dress like a whore, just to please people.

The bell finally rung I rush to my locker. I hate this school, hate the girls! New york has the worst high school at the moment. Don rushes down the hall way to his locker, that was right next to me.

"Wanna hang out today?" Don asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

I put my binder in my locker; then slammed my locker shut. Don catches up to me as I walk down to the door. He always wondered why I brung my purse everywhere.

"Did you get invited to Kara's party?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Don questioned "You wanna go together?"

"Yeah"

I threw my keys to Don, he always wants to drive the car after school. It's a friday after noon; there is nothing to do. What a boring day? Maybe I could spend the night with Don, but that would consist lying to my dad about staying with sam.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Don asked.

"Yeah; It could be a fun night" I laughed.

When Don smiles it makes me smile, just thinking about him makes me smile. Don's dad didn't care if I spent the night; my dad didn't want me five feet from a boy. Since i'm friends with Sam he doesn't care, well I am just friends with Sam to keep her from getting beat up.

"I'll meet you at your house in a while!" I said," I have to persuaded my dad"

"Okay" Don said.

I hate this house but yet I still live here. I swear if one of those boys went into my bedroom I'm going to kill one of is my dad? Where are the boys? I'm tired of people in this house, my mom isn't even here.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"In the living room" dad yelled.

My dad wasn't the most understanding guy in the world. My brothers where probably playing football; they never hang out with me. I feel like i'm being left out with all these boys.

"Dad?" I asked,

"What" My dad asked.

"Can I spend the night over Sam's?" I asked.

"Yeah; as long as that boy's not there" my dad said.

I start running up the steps; I still have no clue why i'm running? What the hell do I need? This makes me mad when I have no clue what to grab. I'm just going to throw shorts and everything in this bag.

"Dad, I'll see you tomarrow" I said.

"I possibly won't be home" My dad said.

My dad's a cop; half of the time he's not home. Whenever he is home he is buying us new things to make up for the times he wasn't there. Most of the time he spends with the boys playing football of course. I the only girl he takes shopping for new clothes.

Don's house is right next door to me. I opened the door; where the hell is that boy? He is probably upstairs. I walk up stairs. Don and Sam's room are the cleanest rooms in the house. There dad keeps the house a mess a lot. It's perfectly normal to me; i've been there so many times it's okay to me?

"Donald!" I yelled.

"In my room"

I run up the steps; I go into his room. It's a bit okward staying in his room. I am going to be sleeping in my best friends bed while he sleeps on the floor. I would never sleep in the same bed as another boy. I'm still a virgin; I don't want to have sex till I find the right guy.

"What do you want to tonight?" I asked.

"Have no clue" Don laughed.

"We are sixteen there has got to be something to do?" I laughed.

I'm sixteen years old; I live in New York City. There has got to be something to do for a bunch of sixteen year olds. Maybe go for a walk in the park? I have no clue what we could do.

"You want to take a walk?" I asked.

"Where?" Don laughed.

"The park; down the street" I laughed.

"You really want to go to the park right now?" Don questioned.

"Yes I do," I laughed,"Do you have a problem with this Donald"

"Maybe I do have a problem with this" Don laughed.

"You wish" I laughed.

Don and I ran out the back door; we went into the front of the house. I looked back at my house my dad left again. Everyone's house in the neighborhoods lights where off; Don and I tried to be as queit as possible.

"It's a wonderful place outside" Don laughed.

"You are fucking around with me!" I yelled.

"How and I fucking around with you?" Don asked.

"You are always trying to get me to give in to 'it's so wonderful outside' but Don i'm outside everyday" I laughed.

I ran onto the play ground Don chased me; I laughed. He laughed, I watched him climb onto the bars.

"Your going to fall" I laughed.

"Watch me not" Don yelled.

"Shhhh!" I yelled, "Your going to wake everyone up"

"No we wont" Don yelled.

"It's hot outside" I laughed.

"Are your bothers home?" Don asked.

"Nope their car wasn't there" I smiled.

"Let's go get into the pool"

Don and I ran back to my house. I put my feet in the pool. Don jumped in with his shorts on.

"Get in!" Don yelled.

"I don't have my bathing suit" I stood up.

"So?" Don asked.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet"

Don grabbed my leg; he pulled me in the pool which completely sucked. Now I got my clothes wet; my brand new clothes.

"You ass monkey!" I yelled!

"I'm an ass?" Don asked.

"Yes; you are an ass" I yelled.

"Come hit me then!" Don taunted me.

I went to grab Don; he swan away from me.

"Come on Jess!" Don yelled.

I finally caught him. We just sat there for a couple of seconds; are eyes locked and we started to kiss each other.

-What did you think? It continues with Don's POV at Kara's birthday party.


End file.
